


Lupinotuum

by Miaschyx



Series: BPS Halloween 2019 [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, BPS Event, Gen, Halloween 2019, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaschyx/pseuds/Miaschyx
Summary: “How do I help? How can I help? What do I do?”“Leave, please, you need togo,” Tyler whines, teeth nicking his lips and causing them to bleed.‘Fuck, fuck,blood,shit, so sweet, saliva, fuck itall.’





	Lupinotuum

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the BPS Halloween event, 2019. I felt like having some angst, so, oops, enjoy! This one is a bit more gruesome than the others.

A knocking fills the stale air. Tyler freezes, panting, staring at the entrance to the basement, listening to someone banging on his front door. He wishes to hell and back they leave before they hear the odd noises within his house and investigate.

“Tyler!” _Evan._ “I brought Chinese, c’mon, open up!” Tyler huffs and turns away from the stairs leading upwards, smacking a fist against the wall beside him. Dammit, he’s the _last_ person he wants to see right now. Another knock. “Your car’s outside and lights are on, I know you’re in there!” He bites down on a snappy retort, knowing that it would just confirm he _is_ home and he’s _ignoring_ him. A shudder runs through him and Tyler winces, taking in slow, shuddery breaths, struggling to keep himself under control. Metal jingles, high-pitched in the quiet night, and Evan calls out, “I’m coming in!”

_‘Shit shit shit—’_

Tyler stands only for another bone-rattling shake to run through him, making him drop to the floor. Palms smack against the cement, knees stinging as the skin splits. Fuck, too late, he can’t do anything. The hinges of the front door swing open and footsteps thud overhead. Tyler’s best chance is to remain quiet, to pray he doesn’t explore the house, doesn’t find him…

“Tyler? Hey, where are you? Are you playing hide and seek or somethin’?” There’s a laugh to his breath, oblivious to the potential danger. Tyler stares at the door, biting his tongue to swallow the pained whine at the back of his throat. His hands ache, nails twinging, and he tucks closed fists close to his chest, struggling to stop the change, hiding as best he can. Evan continues shouting, “Hello? I know you’re home, your phone’s here!”

_‘Dammit.’_

Pressure builds within his spine, a dull, cotton-wool sensation, before it snaps and a pained yelp escapes his lips. He freezes, straining to hear what’s happening on the floor above. Footsteps thud around the house.

“Tyler! Man, where are you? You okay?” He hears the familiar shift of noise, of weight on tiles, wood creaking, silent to human ears…but Tyler’s not fucking human, is he? An irritated grumble tumbles from his lips right before he huffs and pulls his hands back to inspect. His nail beds are bleeding, crimson beading around the base, and he looks at his barren surroundings before biting down on his nails.

Upon yanking them out, a rush of relief floods through him, smothering the sting of pain. He spits the nails out to the side, watching as new claws push through the raw, red skin. He repeats the process on both hands.

Afterwards, Tyler sighs. The door handle to the basement rattles, cutting his solace short.

“Tyler?”

He holds his breath, wondering if he can get away with pretending he isn’t here, fooling Evan into believing someone outside is in pain, not him.

His traitorous body shudders. Hips twist, a loud _pop_ ringing through the room and tugging yet another startled cry from his lips. _‘Fuck fuck fuck fucking stupid—’_

The door rattles again and Evan hums, feet shuffling. No way he’ll leave now; his senseless heart’s too big to abandon a friend in pain. Tyler scans his surroundings, concluding there’s nowhere to hide in an _empty fucking room._

The lock on the basement door clicks.

“Fuck OFF, Evan!” he shouts, a growl to his voice.

Light filters down the steps. A pair of feet appear and a plastic bag swings in the air. “The hell, Tyler?” he calls out, rushing downstairs. At least the door shuts behind him so Tyler won’t be able to escape, but it doesn’t help that Evan is _down here with him._

“Go AWAY!”

“What?” Eyes widen upon spotting Tyler on the floor, hurrying over even as the man backs up against the wall, keeping his clawed hands hidden. “Are those—? Tyler! Your nails! Are you okay?”

“Fuckin’ _peachy!_” he spits back. “Get the _fuck_ out of my _house,_ Evan!”

The other jumps at his words, concern overriding everything telling him to leave.

Tyler scowls, his face hot, and turns to the side, eyes scrunching shut. “I don’t need your fucking help, Evan. I’m sick, don’t want you getting infected too. So get out, go fuckin’ _home._” The sweet aroma of honey chicken fills the air and he glances at the bag Evan sets on the floor. _Chinese food._ Tyler groans and twists his foot up to kick at it, shoving it across the ground, hoping that being in a foul mood will convince his friend to go away. “Leave!”

“No?” he responds, a nervous laugh in his voice. A hand touches his head and Tyler twitches, skull smacking against the wall. “Shit, are you—”

“Fuck _off,_ Evan. I’m _serious,_” he seethes, refusing to look. If he looks, Evan will see glowing eyes, teeth growing within his mouth, all of it. A shudder courses through him. Tyler keels forward, unable to smother his anguished sob as ribs crack and reshape.

“Oh my god, what—Tyler, you need to get to a hospital!” he stresses, grabbing at his friend’s arm. The other shakes him off as best he can, pushes himself up against the chilly wall, and refuses to acknowledge Evan’s heartbeat within his ears. Tyler’s breath quickens, blood pumping. “C’mon, I’ll drive you—”

He snaps around to glare. “I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, EVAN!”

Evan goes still, silent.

Eyes wide, he stares at Tyler, lips parting, lungs freezing.

_‘What can he see? What does he see? Oh shit.’_

Tyler lifts a hand up to touch his face. His fingers move to his ears, gaze widening at their elongated, furry state.

“Fuck—”

“Oh my god!” Instead of running like any sane person would, Evan l_eans closer like a fucking idiot._ Tyler snarls at him, wondering if he can scare him away, but Evan blinks in surprise and asks, “Is this why you’re hurting?”

“Fuck’s sake—Yes! Now GET OUT!”

The full moon grows stronger the longer this drags on. Tyler feels his control slipping, breath growing laborious. His spine goes _twang_ and a surge of pure lightning darts up his back, yanking a partial scream from worn lungs.

Evan jumps and grabs for him, a hand resting on his cheek, eyes scared but worry overtaking. “How do I help? How can I help? What do I do?”

“Leave, please, you need to _go,_” Tyler whines, teeth nicking his lips and causing them to bleed. _‘Fuck, fuck, **blood,** shit, so sweet, saliva, fuck it **all.**’_

“I can’t leave you,” Evan insists, head shaking. “Can’t you control this or something? What is it? Are you…? What is this?”

“I can’t fucking _control_ this,” he spits out, mouth pulled back into a snarl. “If I could control this, I wouldn’t lock myself in my fucking basement every month!”

Tyler grimaces as his claws scrape over his palms, peering at the bloody mess.

“Fuck! You stupid mother fucking Canadian _bitch,_ get OUT!”

This time, he says nothing, just stares at Tyler, conflict clear within his eyes. A spark of hope flares up. _‘Yes, I’m getting through.’_

“Leave. We can do Chinese another night, fucking _call me_ before you drop by, holy shit, now _leave!_”

Evan trails off when he mumbles, “I don’t…”

Before he can respond, a wave of nauseating pain strikes. An outright screech leaves Tyler’s throat as he kicks Evan away, head slamming against the wall behind him. Fur spreads over clawed hands, snaking up his arms, and his mouth sears with heat, burning from within. His limbs elongate and twist, snapping into place, rearranging his bones and muscles. Evan’s gaze weighs heavy, watching as he becomes less human, forgetting who he is, losing his grasp on control.

The last thing he remembers is the fear on Evan’s face when he forces a smile and asks in a wavering voice, “Tyler?”

It aches.

It burns.

Every part of him is on fire, singeing his skin, his lungs, his insides, _everywhere._

Tyler whines, sky-blue eyes cracking open, spotting light filtering through the small barred window nearby the ceiling.

A moment of gratitude swells within him; he’s still in his basement, he hasn’t escaped, thank fuck.

Something wet pools beneath his arms. He pulls away with a grimace and peers down at it.

_Red._

Tyler stares, struggling to comprehend the source. He never bleeds _this_ much when he shifts. He grunts and drags himself to sitting, inspecting his surroundings. Shoes, a plastic bag, keys, fabric…

Those are _not_ the clothes he wears.

Blinking, the colors become clearer. There is _way_ more blood than normal, pooling and scattered, floors smeared and walls splattered. A scarlet handprint stains the railing of the stairs, trailing downwards.

His head snaps around the room, searching.

The remains of his friend sits behind him; clawed to shreds, bite marks litter pallid skin, bits and pieces missing.

A pained wail escapes Tyler.

He drags himself closer, foot half-shifted, reaching out for the body.

He’s cold, far too cold to still be living.

No breath.

No heartbeat.

Nothing.

The anguished howl that leaves him is inhuman but rife with pain and sorrow, the sensations swelling within his ribs. Tyler hauls the corpse into his lap, whining, shaking it. It’s stupid. It’s childish. What is he expecting, Evan to laugh and say, _‘haha, get pranked’_ with a torn out throat?

Tears spill over Tyler’s cheeks as he pulls Evan against his chest, tucking his face down against sticky hair, trying to smother choked sobs.

He should’ve left when he told him.

Maybe then he’d still be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
